If We Ever Meet Again
by yuushigure
Summary: AU/KakaSaku/Oneshot. seorang pria dan wanita. Suatu malam bertemu dalam ketidaksengajaan di sebuah bar. Apa yang akan terjadi di antara mereka malam itu? Mungkinkah keduanya dapat berjumpa kembali? Atau pertemuan mereka cukup hanya sampai di sini?


**A/N: This is what you get from listening to Flo Rida feat. Nelly Furtado's 'Jump' over and over again. =_= gilaaaak. terbius mantra, saya. oiyah, sekadar saran aja, fic ini lebih enak dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu Timbaland feat. Katy Perry dengan judul yang sama dengan judul fic. karena liriknya yang pas dengan cerita ini.  
**

**nothing left unsaid, now please enjoy the show.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and lotsa other things that will be mentioned down there at the end of this story.**

* * *

**If We Ever Meet Again**

* * *

Sakura Haruno, berusia 19 tahun dan merupakan mahasiswi tahun ke-2 jurusan kedokteran di universitas terbaik Negara Hi, sedang duduk gelisah di kursi belakang sebuah taksi yang tengah melaju menembus kemacetan akhir pekan Kota Konoha. Berjuta pikiran berkecamuk dalam kepala gadis itu. Tak henti-hentinya ia merutuki diri sendiri, serta gadis pirang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Boleh ingatkan aku lagi? Kita ini mau ke mana ya?"

Si pirang yang cantik memandang skeptis ke arah sahabatnya. "Dan kupikir orang harus pintar untuk bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran," ia berdecak kesal.

"Ino!"

"Kita ini, Sakura sayang, sedang dalam proses pengubahan Ulat Sakura Haruno menjadi seekor kupu-kupu."

"Iya, tapi kita sebenarnya sedang menuju ke mana??" desak gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Ah! Kau ini! Kan aku sudah bilang dari tadi, tujuan kita adalah 'Tonbo'!"

Sakura menelan ludah.

"Apa saja sih yang dari tadi kau pikirkan? Ini sudah ketigakalinya kau bertanya, tau?"

Sang gadis dengan mata sehijau dedaunan musim semi itu hanya tersenyum kaku dan menggeleng. Bukannya ia lupa atau tidak memperhatikan. Ia mendengar dan mengerti betul sejak kali pertama Ino menyebutkan tempat tujuan mereka. Ia hanya ingin memastikan kebenarannya. Sayang, tujuan mereka memang benar ke tempat itu. Tonbo.

Sakura bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya. Ujung-ujung jemarinya yang tampak rapih dan elegan berkat _French-manicure_ dari Ino siang tadi saling bertaut dan meremas. Telapak tangannya basah oleh keringat dingin.

'Sial,' umpatnya dalam hati. 'Sial, sial, sial!!!'

Mengapa seorang Sakura Haruno yang sedikit _nerd_, cenderung anti-sosial dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu membaca daripada menonton _TV_ _series_ yang sedang _in_ bisa berada dalam sebuah perjalanan menuju salah satu _night-club_ paling bergengsi di seantero Konoha?

Beberapa hari terakhir, Ino, sahabat dekat Sakura, tampak lesu dan tidak bersemangat dengan alasan bosan. Rupanya, putus dari pacarnya membuat hari-hari sang gadis pirang lengang. Sakura yang mudah tertipu oleh wajah-wajah orang kesulitan langsung menawarkan untuk menemani Ino melakukan kegiatan yang menyenangkan. Saat mengajukan tawaran itu, gadis yang naïf ini hanya berpikir sejauh belanja pakaian, berlama-lama di sebuah _café _atau acara _oversleep_ bersama teman-teman mereka yang lain. Baru setelah ia menangkap senyuman licik di wajah Ino, Sakura tersadar. Ia telah dijebak.

Namun tawaran sudah diterima, dan tidak ada lagi jalan keluar dari cengkraman tangan Ino. Maka disinilah Sakura berada, dengan penampilan yang jauh berbeda dari kesehariannya yang cenderung monoton.

Rambut merah muda Sakura yang panjang sepunggung dibuat keriting dan bergelombang, membingkai wajahnya yang tirus. _Tube-dress_ dari bahan satin yang berwarna senada dengan mata hijau Sakura membalut mengikuti lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya dengan sempurna, dan berhenti tepat satu jengkal di atas lutut gadis itu. Dan sebagai sentuhan terakhir, sepasang _heels_ hitam yang bertali menghiasi kaki-kaki jenjang Sakura, menambahkan tinggi tubuhnya sebanyak 10 cm.

"Hey, wajahmu jangan pucat begitu dong! Percuma juga di-_make-up_ kalau wajahmu berkerut seperti itu." Ino menyenggol rusuk Sakura. "Ayo, senyum! Kita sudah sampai!"

Detak jantung Sakura meningkat cepat ketika ia ditarik turun dari taksi setelah Ino membayar sang supir. "Cepat Sakura!" Ino tersenyum lebar penuh semangat.

Sakura pasrah saja ditarik mendekati sebuah gedung kaca yang tampak gelap, tepat di tengah-tengah pusat Kota Konoha yang ramai. Gedung itu terlihat biasa saja dari luar. Tidak terlihat super mewah atau apa. Hanya dihiasi lampu neon raksasa berbentuk kaligrafi kata 'Tonbo' yang berkedip merah manyala.

'Apa benar ini tempat yang terkenal itu?'

Kedua gadis itu segera melewati pintu ganda yang terbuat dari kaca gelap dan berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong panjang dengan karpet merah yang terlihat mahal. Semakin dalam memasuki gedung, semakin berkurang pula pencahayaan yang tersedia. Membuat Sakura semakin ragu dengan tempat asing tersebut.

Tepat di ujung lorong, mereka menemukan pintu besar yang mewah. Namun seorang pria tinggi besar dengan setelah jas formal berdiri menghadang keduanya.

"Kau tunggu di sini." Perintah Ino, mendorong sedikit sahabatnya ke samping. Ia maju mendekati sang penjaga pintu yang tampak menyeramkan itu dan sedikit bercakap-cakap dengannya. Ditengah pembicaraan mereka, Sakura melihat sekilas Ino menunjukkan sebuah kartu—atau lembaran, apa tepatnya Sakura tidak yakin—dari dalam _clutch-bag_ yang ia bawa. Dengan sigap sang penjaga membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan kedua gadis itu memasuki ruangan.

Segera dentuman _bass_ sebuah musik _up-beat_ masa kini menghantam kedua gendang telinga Sakura, hingga jantungnya ikut berdetak kencang seirama. Cepat dan mantap. Ruangan yang terbilang luas itu gelap. Tapi lampu-lampu sorot berwarna-warni neon dan putih terang yang berkedip dengan kecepatan merusak mata terus berputar menembakkan cahayanya ke segala arah di ruangan itu, ditambah lantai yang hitam berkilap menimbulkan refleksi cahaya yang gemerlap dan mewah. Memicu kerja adrenalin dalam tubuh orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut.

Berset-set sofa merah yang tampak mewah dan nyaman dengan meja kecil di tengah setiap dua atau tiga sofa panjang, berderet mengitari tiga sisi ruangan itu. Sementara pada satu sisi yang tersisa, terdapat meja _bar_ panjang dari ujung ke ujung yang dipenuhi dengan kursi-kursi besi dengan bantalan hitam dari kulit yang tertanam ke lantai. Di tengah ruangan yang hiruk-pikuk, tubuh-tubuh manusia menari sesuai dengan irama yang cepat. Menggeliat, berputar, menandak dan melompat. Terus bergerak dengan dinamis seperti ombak. Lautan manusia itu memenuhi lantai dansa dari kayu, diserang oleh 4 _night-club speaker_ raksasa yang menjulang di keempat sudut lantai dansa, berdentum memekakkan telinga.

Ino menarik Sakura yang masih terpana melewati orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang. Mereka berdua duduk di kursi-kursi _bar_ yang dipenuhi orang-orang yang mengobrol dan minum-minum.

"Tempat ini keren, kan?" Ino menyeringai. "Salah satu yang terbaik di Konoha. Aku memohon-mohon ke Papa untuk diberikan uang lebih bulan ini, supaya kita punya cukup uang untuk masuk ke sini!"

"Ino, yang aku tau, kita harus minimal berumur 21 tahun untuk datang ke tempat semacam ini!" Sakura mendesis.

"Ah, cuma kurang 2 tahun. Tidak akan ada yang sadar, tau!"

"Tapi Ino—"

"Sakura Haruno!!" Gadis pirang yang malam itu mengenakan _halter-dress_ berwarna ungu menggoda, berkacak pinggang dan menyentil pelan dahi sahabatnya. "Gunakan kesempatan langka seperti ini sebaik-baiknya! Ayo kita jalankan misi kita yang sesungguhnya malam ini!"

"Hah? Misi?"

"Misi 'Mencari Pria Tampan yang Dewasa', tentu saja!" Ino terkikik bersemangat. "Kau tidak bosan, tidak pacaran? Aku yang baru putus seminggu saja bosan."

"Kalau cuma cari pacar, di universitas kita juga kan ada cowok, Ino!" Sakura menghela napas.

"Hah, mereka sih bocah! Kalau pria-pria di tempat seperti ini auranya beda, kesannya lebih dewasa." gadis pirang itu bersikeras. "Sudahlah! Ayo kita pesan minuman!"

Dengan bersemangat, Ino melambaikan tinggi-tinggi tangannya kepada _bartender_ yang ada di sisi lain dari meja _bar_ tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nona-nona?"

"_Illusion _untukku, dan _Psycho Princess_ untuknya." Ino berujar semanis mungkin sembari mengebatkan bulu mata tempelannya yang lebat. Terang-terangan menggoda sang _bartender_ muda yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Sakura mengerang dan kembali merutuk dalam hati.

'Semoga malam ini cepat berakhir!!!'

* * *

Enam puluh menit berlalu sudah. Dan Sakura masih saja duduk diam ditengah hingar-bingar yang memekakkan telinga. Berpangku tangan sambil sesekali menyesap sedikit _cocktail_ berwarna kebiruan miliknya—'semoga saja bukan spiritus' batin gadis itu—yang sudah hampir habis.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Ino mengajak Sakura untuk berjalan menjelajahi ruangan besar itu untuk mencari 'target yang memungkinkan'. Namun, tentu saja, gadis berambut merah muda itu menolak dan memilih tetap diam menunggu sendirian di meja bar. ("Ah! Kau kurang seru, Dahi Lebar! Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu yaaa," seru Ino.)

Menghela napas untuk yang kesekiankalinya pada malam itu, Sakura meneguk seluruh cairan yang tersisa di gelasnya sampai habis. Segera rasa panas yang menggelitik turun merayapi rongga dada sang gadis. Kepalanya juga sedikit terasa lebih ringan. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya mulai mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dan kepalanya sedikit bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, sesuai irama yang berdentam di lantai dansa. Sakura menutup kedua mata, berusaha menikmati atmosfir dewasa dan _glamour _yang terasa asing di sekitarnya.

Ketenangan batin sang calon dokter terganggu ketika ia menangkap suara decit pelan antara dudukan kulit dengan _post_ besi kursi di sampingnya yang tadinya diduduki oleh Ino. Kedua alis Sakura bertaut. Dengan kesal ia membuka mata, hendak melihat siapa yang telah berani mengganggu ketenangannya.

Langkah yang salah.

Sakura malang yang terkejut, berusaha mati-matian agar dagunya tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

Di sampingnya kini, sedang duduk seorang pria yang terlihat berumur awal 30-an. Sakura terpana memandang wajah pria itu. Garis wajah yang tegas, maskulin. Sepasang mata yang tajam, hidung lurus serta tulang pipi yang tinggi. Ia jelas pria paling tampan yang pernah dilihat Sakura—dalam jarak sedekat ini pula! Sayang, akibat pencahayaan yang buruk, Sakura tidak bisa melihat warna rambutnya. Namun memerhatikan cara rambut itu memantulkan warna-warni lampu neon yang terus berpendar, kemungkinan besar pria ini pirang seperti Ino.

"Yo," sapanya. Sepasang bibir tipis menyunggingkan senyuman berat sebelah yang terkesan angkuh—walau entah mengapa Sakura sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pembawaan yang angkuh itu.

Mengerjap keluar dari keterpesonaannya, Sakura segera menegakkan duduknya dan beringsut sedikit menjauh. Tampan ataupun tidak, orang yang bergaya sok akrab adalah orang yang mencurigakan. Harus dihindari.

"Ah, jangan cemas. Saya percaya, saya cukup _gentleman_ untuk tidak mengganggu seorang wanita yang sedang ingin sendirian." Pria tampan itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, tanda bahwa ia tidak bermaksud buruk. "Kalau menurut anda saya mengganggu, saya akan segera pergi." Ia tersenyum ramah.

Sakura menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang tepat untuk saat seperti ini. Ah, belum tentu dua kali dalam hidupya ia bertemu orang setampan ini, apalagi bicara!

"Bukan begitu," ujar sang gadis pada akhirnya. "Saya hanya kurang nyaman berbicara dengan orang yang tidak dikenal."

"Kalau begitu kita berkenalan saja." Mata pria itu tertutup menyerupai sepasang bulan sabit saat ia tersenyum. "Kakashi," sebelah tangan yang kekar dengan jemari panjang terulur di hadapan Sakura.

Mau tidak mau Sakura menjabat balik tangan yang terulur itu. "Sakura," dengan suara pelan ia menyebutkan namanya sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang kita sudah saling kenal." Ujar Kakashi senang. "Jadi, apa yang sedang seorang wanita muda seperti anda lakukan, sendirian di tempat seperti ini, Sakura-san?"

Gadis bermata hijau itu menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.

"'Sakura' saja, saya kan lebih muda dari anda."

"Baiklah, tapi kau juga cukup memanggilku 'Kakashi' dan kita tidak perlu pakai bahasa formal. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Kurasa itu cukup adil," Sakura tersenyum. Pria ini tidak tampak jahat.

"Jadi?"

"Ah, iya, aku berada di sini karena satu dan lain hal… singkatnya, aku dipaksa teman." Sakura mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. Jari telunjuk gadis itu berputar menyusuri tepian gelas _cocktail_-nya yang kini kosong.

Melihat gelas yang kosong itu, Kakashi menjentikkan jarinya. Memanggil salah seorang _bartender_.

"_Domi-nation _untukku, dan untuk Nona ini, minuman yang sama seperti yang sebelumnya ia pesan."

"Eh, tidak usah!"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kakashi mengibaskan tangannya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk awal pertemanan kita." Senyum yang membuat jantung Sakura melopat itu kembali tersungging di bibir sang pria misterius.

"Oh iya, aku tidak melihat pacarmu itu?"

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau bilang datang bersama seorang teman. Aku asumsikan ia pacarmu?"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Bukan, temanku itu perempuan. Ia sedang berada entah di mana di tengah lautan orang itu." Sebelah tangannya melambai cuek ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang masih menari di tengah ruangan.

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu pacarmu?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar." Pipi Sakura bersemu merah. Ditanyai soal statusnya oleh seorang pria setampan ini tentu punya arti tersendiri. 'Tapi tetap saja, jangan besar hati dulu Sakura!' omelnya dalam hati.

"Ah," sang pria tampan kembali mengangguk kecil.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa groginya, Sakura mengambil _cocktail_ miliknya yang telah diletakkan oleh _bartender_ tadi di atas meja, dan segera meminumnya cepat-cepat.

Rasa panas yang membakar datang tiba-tiba, membuatnya terbatuk dan matanya berair. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak.

"Pelan-pelan," Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kecil punggung Sakura. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Gahh!" Sakura terbatuk. "Kurasa aku baru saja melubangi _oesofagus _dan _pharynx-_ku." Sakura memegangi leher, serta kepalanya yang terasa berputar. Kedua matanya terpejam erat untuk menghindari rasa mual.

"Kau seorang mahasiswi kedokteran." Kalimat itu merupakan sebuah pernyataan. Bukan pertanyaan.

"Yahh," Sakura mengerjapkan mata, mengembalikan fokusnya ke wajah Kakashi dan mengangguk.

Sekejap, Sakura merasa ia melihat kilau yang janggal di mata Kakashi. Bukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, namun lebih seperti kilatan jenaka yang sering terlihat pada dua orang yang tengah mengucapkan sebuah lelucon pribadi mereka di tengah teman-teman lain yang lalu menjadi kebingungan.

"Sepertinya kamu benar-benar menyukai pelajaranmu." Kembali sebuah pernyataan yang terasa begitu yakin kebenarannya keluar dari sepasang bibir yang masih saja tersenyum—misterius dan menggoda.

Sakura balik tersenyum, sedikit malu. "Kepribadianku semudah itu ditebak, ya?"

Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga sih." kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan ke satu sisi, "Tapi benar, kan? Kau begitu berambisi menjadi seorang dokter?" kembali kilau itu terlihat di matanya.

"Ya," Gadis yang langsung tertarik pada arah baru pembicaraanmereka ini segera duduk tegak penuh atensi di bangkunya. "Ya, tentu saja."

Kakashi misterius yang berparas tampan ini rupanya seorang pembicara yang baik. Ia bahkan mampu membuat Sakura yang cenderung anti-sosial mengoceh panjang lebar, terutama mengenai topik-topik pembelajaran yang ia sukai di universitas. Bukan hanya itu, pria dengan senyum menawan ini juga mampu menandingi pengetahuan dan keluasan wawasan Sakura yang terbilang di atas rata-rata akibat sifat kekutubukuan gadis itu. Mereka banyak bertukar pendapat, bahkan menggelar perdebatan kecil-kecilan, mengenai banyak hal. Mulai dari kemiripan genetis antara simpanse dengan manusia hingga _cloning _manusia dengan tujuan transplantasi bagian tubuh, serta pandangan moral terhadap hal itu.

Gadis bermata hijau itu terus berbicara dengan semangat. Sudah lama ia tidak menemukan orang yang bisa diajak berdebat _impromptu _mengenai hal-hal yang ia suka.

Tanpa disadari, satu setengah jam telah berlalu. Selama itu pula mereka terus mengobrol bersemangat. Sakura terus menemukan kilau-kilau jenaka di mata Kakashi selama mereka bertukar pendapat, seolah pria itu menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik, yang tidak Sakura ketahui. Tapi ia tidak peduli dan tidak mau ambil pusing. Kesenangan yang langka ini terlalu berharga untuk dirusak oleh prasangka dan rasa curiga.

Semakin larut, semakin panjang dan lebar Sakura berbicara. Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena ia tidak lagi merasa canggung berada di dekat Kakashi—dan, tentu saja, karena sejumlah alkohol yang sudah memasuki sistem peredaran gadis itu. Ia sungguh merasa bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang teman lama yang bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa.

Ketika akhirnya kedua orang itu terdiam, meninggalkan dentuman musik menggantung di antara mereka berdua, Sakura tertawa. Bukan tawa renyah yang dibuat-buat untuk kesopanan semata atau tawa kecil untuk memberikan _image _feminin, tapi tawa lepas yang sesungguhnya.

"Hn?" Kakashi memandangi gadis di depannya, tertarik dengan tumpahan emosi yang mendadak itu.

"Ahahaha, tidak apa-apa," Sakura menggeleng kecil, masih tertawa geli. "Hanya saja, dari tadi kita cuma bicara seputar molekul-molekul protein, jaringan syaraf dan genetika kera. Aku tidak tahu semua itu adalah topik yang sedang _hype_ di kalangan orang-orang yang datang ke tempat semacam ini."

"Memang tidak," Sakura kembali dihadiahi seulas senyuman lebar dengan mata tertutup, khas milik Kakashi itu.

"Kau pasti menganggapku aneh," Sakura tersenyum dan meletakkan kepalanya menyamping menghadap Kakashi di atas meja bar. "Orang _nerd. Freak."_

"Tidak, tidak," Kakashi menggeleng santai. "Sama sekali tidak."

Pria itu menopang dagu dan menatap gadis yang berada di hadapannya. Wajah gadis itu kemerahan—hampir senada dengan rambut merah mudanya—suaranya sedikit berayun, dan matanya tidak lagi setajam—fokus—seperti saat mereka pertama berbicara dengan satu sama lain. Memperhatikan 3 gelas _cocktail_ di dekat Sakura yang sudah kosong, serta tubuh sang gadis yang mulai bergoyang seiring alunan musik, Kakashi tersenyum.

"Aku tahu kau tidak hanya sekedar pintar."

"Oh ya?" Sakura kembali tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja. Kau juga sangat cantik."

Serangan mendadak ini membuat wajah Sakura—yang sudah merah—bersemu lebih merah lagi. Pipi gadis itu terasa panas.

"Dan aku tahu, kau pasti pandai berdansa." Kakashi bangkit dari kursinya. "Ayo Sakura," ia menarik sang gadis yang masih tersipu malu mendekati lautan manusia yang terus bergelombang memenuhi lantai dansa.

"Umh, aku tidak yakin Kakashi, sebaiknya—"

"Oh, ayolah," Kakashi tertawa, memotong penolakan dari wanita muda yang menarik perhatiannya itu. "Hitung saja sebagai balasan atas minuman tadi, serta menemanimu mengobrol sampai satu jam lebih."

"Kau bilang tadi sukarela mentraktirku minum?" Sakura pura-pura cemberut.

Kakashi hanya tertawa melihat bibir sang gadis yang terkerucut seperti anak kecil yang merajuk.

Sakura menghela napas, kalah. "Baiklah-baiklah…"

Gadis itu membiarkan dirinya dituntun, menyelinap melewati tubuh-tubuh manusia yang panas dan berkeringat, akibat sibuk meliuk dan berlompatan, menyesuaikan gerakan dengan irama musik yang berdentam-dentam dari speaker-speaker raksasa.

"Tapi jangan protes, dan ketahui secara paham betul, bahwa aku—yang sangat kikuk ini—hanya akan membuatmu malu!" seru Sakura mengatasi keramaian musik dan teriakan bersemangat orang-orang yang menari di sekitar mereka berdua.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sesuatu sebelum mencobanya, kan?" Kakashi berseru balik, mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura.

Kini mereka berdua berada di tengah-tengah lantai dansa bersama orang-orang yang penuh berdesakan.

Kakashi mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Sepatunya berdecit akibat serangkaian gerakan rumit yang terlihat professional bagi Sakura yang sama sekali buta soal menari, terutama dengan _genre_ lagu seperti ini. Lengan-lengan Kakashi yang terangkat dan bergerak patah-patah memamerkan otot yang terbentuk, bergerak dengan cepat dan kuat namun lentur di bawah permukaan kulit yang sedikit _tan_.

Tertular dari semangat Kakashi dan orang banyak di sekitar mereka, serta pengaruh alkohol yang mengalir dalam pembuluh darahnya, Sakura mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Melemparkan pinggulnya secara menggoda ke kiri dan ke kanan. Bahu-bahunya ia putar maju dan mundur secara bergantian.

Sakura merasa hal ini tidak terlalu buruk. Sebaliknya, ia justru sangat bersemangat. Selama ini ia juga lelah menghadapi dirinya sendiri yang terlalu sibuk belajar. Semua orang berhak mendapatkan kesenangan, dan inilah kesempatannya untuk bersenang-senang.

Lagu baru diputar ketika yang sebelumnya sudah berhenti, dan Sakura menyukai tempo yang lebih cepat ini. Jantungnya berdetak cepat sesuai dentuman _bass_ yang menggertak gigi. Tubuhnya meliuk naik dan turun, berputar ke kanan dan kiri. Kaki-kakinya melangkah cepat, melompat dalam ledakan energi dan semangat.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu merasakan sepasang tangan menyentuh pinggangnya. Ia menengok dan mendapati Kakashi tepat berada dibelakangnya. Sakura tersenyum licik dan melemparkan pandangan mata yang menantang ke arah Kakashi, yang membalas dengan seringai menggoda yang bisa membuat setiap wanita jatuh tersungkur di kaki pria itu.

Sakura menyesuaikan gerakannya dengan Kakashi. Bersama-sama mereka bergerak, menari sebagai satu tubuh. Sakura melompat, maka Kakashi akan menopang gadis itu. Sakura menjatuhkan diri, dan Kakashi akan menangkapnya. Kedua tangan mereka akan menggenggam erat satu sama lain, dan Sakura akan berputar menjauh, kemudian kembali mendekat hingga ia berada dalam pelukan Kakashi. Lengan-lengan dan kaki-kaki berkaitan, membelit satu sama lain. Pinggang-pinggang yang berputar, punggung-punggung yang meliuk, dan kepala yang menengadah. Sakura larut dalam kecepatan tempo tarian mereka. Ia bahkan tidak sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya bergerak berdasarkan insting.

_When I say jump, you say how high._

_I ain't never seen nobody-ody get so high._

_Like a bird, like a plane. This party-arty insane._

_This party-arty insane, so jump! Jump! Jump! JUMP!!  
_

Sakura terhanyut dalam ekstasi yang bergelombang. Lagu yang berdentam-dentam itu bak sebuah mantra. Membawa Sakura terus naik dan meninggi, hingga ia merasa kepalanya berputar. Gadis itu baru tahu, dua orang manusia yang baru bertemu bisa bergerak dengan sinkronisasi yang begitu memukau. Memabukkan Sakura dalam energi yang meledak-ledak, serta panas tubuh yang meningkat drastis.

Tiba-tiba semua itu berhenti. Lagu selesai dengan satu dentaman nada terakhir, dan Sakura menemukan dirinya diputar dan ditarik ke belakang, menempel rapat pada Kakashi. Kedua hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Sakura dapat merasakan jantung Kakashi dan miliknya sendiri, berdetak liar setelah menguras tenaga dalam sebuah tarian terbaik seumur hidup gadis itu.

Berada dalam jarak sedekat itu, Sakura baru menyadari hal yang sedari tadi luput dari perhatiannya karena gelapnya ruangan. Warna mata Kakashi berbeda antara yang kanan dengan yang kiri. Perlahan ia berjinjit, hendak melihat lebih jelas satu lagi keunikan dari pria misterius yang telah merebut hatinya hanya dalam waktu dua jam ini. Jemari gadis itu merayapi wajah Kakashi. Naik dari dagu ke pipi, lalu ke pelipis Kakashi. Mata kanan Kakashi berwarna abu-abu tua, sedangkan mata kirinya berwarna kemerahan. _Burgundy,_ yang gelap. Warna yang menggoda.

"Heterokromia," Kakashi berbisik, memahami apa yang baru saja disadari oleh Sakura.

"Mereka cantik," Sakura tersenyum. "Menambah satu lagi pesonamu."

Mendadak tempat itu diledakkan oleh sorakan dan tepuk tangan bersemangat dari orang-orang yang rupanya sedari tadi telah berhenti menari dan mengelilingi kedua orang di tengah dalam bentuk lingkaran. Terpukau dengan gerakan mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya keasikan menonton dan menghentikan tarian mereka sendiri.

Sakura yang terkejut mengetahui bahwa ia telah menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu segera memerah wajahnya. Efek alkohol pada dirinya telah memudar, sehingga ia tidak lagi seberani beberapa saat yang lalu. Cepat-cepat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pelukan Kakashi, membuat semua orang di sana tergelak-gelak akan perubahan kepribadian yang begitu cepat.

Kakashi sedang ikut terkekeh ketika ia menangkap suatu gerakan di sudut matanya. Ia melihat sesuatu di antara lautan manusia yang masih bertepuk tangan dan bersorak sorai itu. Kakashi masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura, namun rupanya waktunya sudah habis.

Cepat-cepat diremasnya bahu Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak menatapnya.

"Kamu menari dengan baik, Sakura," Senyuman khasnya segera ia tampilkan. "Terima kasih, kau membuat kunjunganku ke tempat ini jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan."

"Justru sebaliknya, kau yang menyelamatkan aku dari kebosanan semalam suntuk."

Kakashi tersenyum lebih lebar. "Baiklah Tuan Putri, tugas hamba menyelamatkan Tuan Putri dari Monster Kebosanan sudah selesai, sekarang hamba hendak undur diri."

"Eh? Kau mau ke mana??" Sakura bertanya dengan panik. Ia belum tahu apapun mengenai Kakashi kecuali nama depannya. Bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu lagi nantinya? Ia tidak mau kehilangan pria yang Sakura rasa telah diciptakan, khusus untuk dirinya ini. "Tunggu! Kakashi!"

Namun Kakashi hanya membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengecup lembut punggung tangan Sakura dan menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang seperti sebuah bayangan.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!!" Teriakan Sakura tenggelam oleh sorak-sorai orang di sekelilingnya. Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam, hendak berteriak sekuat tenaga ketika sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Secepat kilat ia berputar. "Kaka—"

"Sakura!"

Gadis bermata hijau itu mengerjap. Di hadapannya berdiri sahabat sedari kecil gadis itu. "Ino?"

"Siapa lagi?" Ino memutar bola matanya. "Dari mana saja kau? Ini sudah hampir jam 3 pagi! Ayo pulang, kalau sampai lebih larut lagi, kita bisa dicap sebagai perempuan tidak baik oleh tetangga-tetangga kita!"

Sakura dan Ino tinggal dalam _apartment_ dekat universitas yang biaya perbulannya mereka tanggung bersama. Tetangga mereka sesama penghuni gedung itu, mayoritas juga bersekolah di kampus yang sama. Ketahuan pulang pagi oleh mereka, bisa berakibat fatal berupa beredarnya berita miring tentang mereka berdua di universitas. Tetangga boleh jadi teman, tetapi gossip adalah sesuatu yang terlalu menggiurkan untuk tidak disebarluaskan. Sakura dan Ino tidak mau ambil resiko.

Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka berdua berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Walaupun dalam keterburu-buruannya, Sakura tepat menyempatkan matanya menyisir dengan cepat kerumunan orang yang mereka lewati. Mencacari sosok yang tinggi namun tampak sedikit terbungkuk malas, dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah. Hasilnya nihil.

Segera setelah mereka berhasil memanggil taksi untuk perjalan pulang, barulah Ino mulai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak menemukan satupun kandidat yang cocok." Ujarnya cemberut. "Yang masih muda dan tampan, rata-rata datang dengan membawa pasangan mereka masing-masing."

Sakura hanya terdiam masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino yang menyadari ada perubahan pada temannya merasa sedikit khawatir. Jangan-jangan Sakura digoda orang ketika ia meninggalkannya sendirian di bar??

"A-aku… tadi bertemu seseorang. Seorang pria." Sakura terbata. Kedua alisnya bertaut, bingung dan kesal. Jangan-jangan pria tadi hanya ilusinya semata?

Ino segera memekik bersemangat mendengar kata 'pria'.

"Apa dia tampan Sakura?? Apa dia baik hati?? Apakah dia seorang _gentleman_???" tanyanya berapi-api.

Maka Sakura menceritakan pada sahabatnya, sebuah petualangan kecil yang barusan ia alami di Tonbo tadi.

* * *

"Kalian berbicara mengenai genetik monyet dan mokulele-apalah-itu-tadi-namanya?" Ino memandang tak percaya kepada teman berbagi _apartment_-nya yang mengangguk kecil. "Memangnya tadi itu semacam Konferensi Ilmuan Sains atau apa gimana!?" pekiknya heboh.

Sekarang kedua gadis itu sudah sampai di tempat tinggal mereka. Sudah mencuci muka dari segala _make-up_ dan berganti piama katun yang nyaman. Mereka berdua berada di kamar Sakura—karena kamar Ino terlalu penuh dan super berantakan—dan melanjutkan bertukar cerita malam itu.

"Dia sempurna Ino," Sakura menghela napas sedih. "Dia begitu sempurna dan aku tidak tahu apapun mengenai dia, kecuali nama depannya."

"Kakashi?"

"Kakashi." Sakura mengangguk.

Ino kebingungan menghadapi temannya yang tampak sedih. Biasanya, ialah yang memainkan perah gadis-yang-sedih-karena-baru-putus dan Sakuralah yang akan berperan menjadi teman-setia-yang-menghibur-kawannya-yang-patah-hati. Namun melihat keadaan yang berbalik pada saat itu, Ino hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu Sakura.

"Hey, kalau memang ditakdirkan, kalian pasti bisa bertemu lagi kok." Ia berusaha menghibur Sakura.

"Tapi bagaimana?" Sakura mengubur wajahnya dengan bantal. "Ia begitu dewasa, pastinya bukan lagi mahasiswa. Dan melihat kepribadiannya yang seperti itu, ia bisa berada di mana saja!"

"Mengingat wawasannya yang luas, ia bisa saja seorang kutu buku _hardcore _di sudut-sudut tersembunyi sebuah perpustakaan. Melihat _skill_-nya di lantai dansa, ia bisa saja orang yang tiap malam pergi dari satu ke klub ke klub yang lain, menari sampai pagi. Dan—demi Tuhan—melihat kemampuannya membuatku—yang selalu kau sebut 'aseksual'—jatuh hati, bisa saja ia bekerja sebagai seorang _host_ di sebuah klub dewasa!!" Sakura berceloteh dalam kefrustrasiannya.

Ino terdiam sejenak lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Hey, Dahi Lebar… lihat sisi positifnya!"

"Apa?"

"Kalau ia bisa berada di mana saja, berarti semakin besar juga probabilitasmu untuk bertemu dengannya. Begitu kan?" Si pirang tersenyum. "Ayolah, coba kau pikirkan lagi. Biasanya kan kamu yang jadi Si Pintar, dan aku yang jadi Si Dua Tambah Tiga Sama Dengan Enam."

Sakura memandangi sahabatnya itu dengan terharu. Mereka sering bertengkar karena Ino menghabiskan waktu terlalu lama di kamar mandi—membuat Sakura terlambat kuliah. Mereka sering saling teriak karena berebut camilan, atau Ino meminjam novel Sakura tanpa izin, lalu mengotorinya dengan remah biskuit. Sakura sering jengkel setengah mati karena didandani dan diseret paksa ke tempat yang tidak ia sukai—seperti malam ini misalnya.

Namun pada akhirnya, dialah sahabat yang selalu setia berada di samping Sakura.

"Inooo," Sakura memeluk sahabatnya itu dan menumpahkan segala kemarahan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang iya alami awal malam itu dalam aliran deras air mata yang merembes ke bahu sahabatnya.

* * *

Sakura semestinya memerhatikan pelajaran.

Sakura semestinya mencatat tulisan yang ada di papan tulis.

Sakura semestinya tidak melamun sepanjang hari, memikirkan orang yang telah berani mencuri hatinya kemudian lenyap tak berbekas.

Namun Senin siang itu, Sakura tidak merasa seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Sudah lewat 3 mata kuliah ia lewati tanpa memerhatikan sang dosen. Tidak sekalipun tangannya bergerak menorehkan tinta di buku catatan yang biasanya selalu lengkap dan rapi. Dan sepanjang hari itu, ia hanya memikirkan seorang pengidap Heterokromia yang telah mencuri hatinya dan lenyap tak berbekas.

Karena begitu kesal, ia mengeluarkan seluruh kemarahannya melalui satu-satunya cara yang ia ketahui—dan sungguh sangat amat kekanak-kanakkan.

Ia merobek selembar kertas dan mulai mencoretinya dengan gambar orang. Gambar orang dengan warna mata yang berbeda—ia menggunakan _ballpoint_ merah yang biasanya ia pakai untuk menggarisbawahi poin-poin penting dalam catatan pelajarannya—dan lalu menggambarkan pisau-pisau tajam serta tombak meluncur dan menancap ke arah sang pria dengan rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah itu. Lengkap dengan cipratan-cipratan darah yang terlihat sadis _a la_ film-film _horror thriller_ semacam 'SAW'.

Begitu asiknya ia melancarkan pembalasan dendam kekanakan terhadap 'Ka-ka-shit' hingga ia mulai terkikik geli sendiri, dan begitu terserapnya ia dalam khayalan kejamnya hingga Sakura tidak menyadari dosen yang terkenal paling, paling, paling tidak disukai diantara puluhan dosen lain yang menyebalkan datang menghampiri meja gadis itu.

Setidaknya ia terus tidak sadar, sampai akhirnya sang dosen menarik secarik kertas itu dengan cepat dari atas meja sang gadis. Membuat Sakura terlompat kaget dan menyumpah dalam hati.

"Apa ini Haruno?" Dosen yang kondang karena tergolong paling _freak_ dan _killer_ itu memelototi Sakura dari balik kaca mata pantat-botolnya. Yah, setidaknya Sakura menganggap bahwa ia sedang dipelototi. Karena, jujur saja, kaca mata super tebal itu membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat mata si dosen.

"Rupanya kamu mau pindah ke jurusan seni ya?" Dengan sinis ia berujar dari balik maskernya—dasar _hypochondriac _stadium akhir! Ngapain juga setiap hari pakai masker seperti di Rumah Sakit begitu?

"Tidak Sensei, saya mohon maaf." Sakura menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya. Biasanya ia murid teladan, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid lain yang masuk jurusan kedokteran hanya karena mereka mampu membayar uang suap ketika melakukan tes seleksi murid. Ia hanya pernah tidak mempedulikan guru di kelas sekali ini seumur hidupnya, kenapa si Otaku-sensei—karena kaca mata tebal dan maskernya itu benar-benar bernuansa Otaku khas Akihabara, belum lagi ia selalu terlambat memasuki ruang kelas, membuang waktu Sakura yang sangat berharga. Ha!!—mengomel seakan Sakura adalah anak badung yang tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran?

"Ha. Kamu pikir bisa lolos segampang itu?"

Sakura tetap tertunduk dalam diam.

"Bel nanti, kamu tetap diam di sini sampai saya izinkan kamu keluar kelas."

"Baik, Sensei." Sakura menggertakan gigi melihat kertasnya dilipat dan dimasukkan ke dalam jas lab putih Si Otaku-sensei. Memang dasar, minggu ini adalah minggu sial untuk Sakura!

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Semua anak berlomba-lomba keluar dari kelas, tidak tahan lebih lama lagi berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan si Otaku-sensei. Hanya Sakura tinggal sendirian. Buku-bukunya sudah tersusun rapi di dalam tas, ia duduk diam dengan wajah tertunduk. Menunggu diceramahi panjang lebar oleh dosennya.

Masih tetap tertunduk, ia merasakan sang Sensei berdiri di hadapannya, tapi terlalu takut untuk menatap ia. Maka diamlah Sakura.

'Sudahlah, cepat sudahi saja!' omelnya dalam hati.

Sakura mendengar gemeresak suara kertas yang dibuka dari lipatan. Dan setelah hening selama sekian detik, gadis itu mendengar…

Suara orang tertawa terkekeh-kekeh?

Takut-takut, Sakura menengadah dan mendapati Sensei-nya terkekeh seperti orang mabuk sambil memandangi coretan buatannya.

'Pasti terlalu lama menghirup udara penuh bakteri dan virus di Lab. Biologi menyebabkan kerusakan permanen pada otaknya,' batin Sakura. 'Lalu apa fungsi masker yang dia pakai itu?? Dasar idiot.'

Tawa terkekeh yang tadinya pelan itu lama kelamaan menjadi suara tawa yang keras dan membahana. Membuat Sakura semakin mempertanyakan kesehatan mental Sang Dosen Otaku.

"H-ha-hatake-sensei? Anda baik-baik saja?" Sakura memanggilnya pelan.

"Jenius, Sakura! Benar-benar sebuah _masterpiece!"_

Sakura berjengit mendengar Hatake-sensei memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nama depannya.

"Kamu memang lain dari yang lain." Sambil masih tertawa kecil, Hatake-sensei menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Maksud Hatake-sensei?" Gadis berambut merah muda itu memandang bingung. Mungkin ia salah, mungkin dosennya ini tidak mengidap hipokondriak, melainkan _bipolar_. Atau lebih parah… _multiple personality disorder_?

"Ah, kamu masih belum sadar juga ya?" Dan sesantai orang yang menguap di pagi hari, Otaku-sensei—Hatake-sensei—melepaskan kaca mata serta maskernya, dan meletakkan kedua benda itu di meja Sakura.

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya sejauh itu, Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga agar dagunya tidak jatuh ke lantai. Diakibatkan oleh orang yang sama pula.

"KAKASHI??"

"Halo, Tuan Putri," Kakashi Hatake kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura.

"Jadi kau?? t-tapi… aku… kau Otaku-sensei—???"

Kali ini giliran Kakashi yang berjengit mendengar julukan dari para muridnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin??" Sakura terperangah seperti sedang melihat setan.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Kakashi balik bertanya. Tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya tanpa bersuara, seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari aquarium.

Mendadak sepasang mata hijau Sakura menggelap dan meyipit berbahaya.

"Sensei sengaja menggodaku?" tanyanya penuh ancaman.

Kakashi berkedip dua kali. Terkejut oleh kesimpulan yang ditarik murid favoritnya.

"Sengaja mempermainkan perasaanku?" Sakura melangkah keluar dari kursinya dan mendekati Kakashi. Auranya berbahaya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura." Kedua alis Kakashi bertaut.

"Lalu kenapa!?" Sakura berseru. "Kenapa tidak mengaku sejak awal? Kenapa tidak jujur? Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja tanpa suatu apapun?"

"Emm," Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku memang bermaksud menggodamu—"

"JADI MEMANG—!??"

"Tapi bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Kakashi memotong cepat. Memegang erat kedua bahu muridnya. "Dengarkan dulu alasanku, Sakura."

Gadis keras kepala itu melipat tangan dan memandang dengan tatapan mata menyipit penuh curiga. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, akhirnya ia menyerah juga.

"Jelaskan." Perintahnya singkat sembari menghela napas panjang.

"Ah, jadi begini," Kakashi duduk di atas meja Sakura—bukan contoh yang baik dari seorang guru—dan menepuk-nepuk meja kosong disebelahnya. Mempersilakan Sakura ikut duduk, yang segera dituruti oleh sang gadis.

"Dua hari yang lalu itu aku sedang merayakan reuni dengan teman-teman kuliahku. Lokasinya tentu saja di Tonbo." Kakashi memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sakura sambil terus menjelaskan. "Lalu aku melihat kau. Tentu saja aku langsung mengenalimu. Tidak banyak orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna _pink,_ kan?"

Sakura mendelik ke arah dosennya. Membuat pria itu buru-buru melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ehm, maksudku, kau selalu jadi murid favoritku. Tentu saja aku mengenalimu."

"Murid favorit?" Sakura memandang skeptis. Otaku-sensei yang ia tahu tidak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan _favoritism_ terhadap siapapun di kelas.

"Tentu saja. Kau cerdas, Sakura. Brilian. Dan merupakan satu-satunya anak yang sungguh-sungguh mendengarkan mata pelajaranku. Haha," Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Namun, jelas aku tidak pernah menunjukkan hal itu selama di kelas. Profesiku menuntut profesionalisme yang total. Aku juga tidak mau nilai-nilaimu yang sempura itu dianggap sebagai akibat dari rasa pilih kasihku."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kau yang menyembunyikan fakta dariku?" Sakura mendesak pria disampingnya.

"Apa reaksi pertamamu kalau mengetahui seorang dosen universitas ternama hobi mondar-mandir di sebuah klub malam, Sakura? Apa yang akan langsung terbersit di kepalamu? "

"Yah… " Sakura tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kita semua tahu jawabannya, kan?" Kakashi menggeleng. "Lagipula, kau pikir untuk apa aku menutupi wajahku dengan kaca mata dan masker ini, hm?"

"Karena matamu juling dan gigimu seperti kelinci?" Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu tergambar di benak Sakura setiap kali melihat Otaku-sensei.

"Hahaha! Menarik," Kakashi tergelak mendengar ucapan muridnya. "Sayangnya, kita tahu itu bukan penyebab sebenarnya, bukan?"

Tentu saja Sakura mengerti. Mendengar perkataan Kakashi tadi, Sakura yakin pria itu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengajar dan ilmuwan, seperti Sakura mencintai impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Dengan wajah setampan itu, tentu akan menambahkan kesulitan-kesulitan yang tidak diperlukan oleh Kakashi, terutama dengan murid-murid wanita zaman sekarang yang cenderung… frontal dan berani.

"Jadi kenapa kemarin kau mendadak lari?"

"Aku melihat temanmu yang pirang itu. Yang selalu bersamamu saat makan siang." Kakashi kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Mungkin ia bukan anak jurusan kedokteran, tapi instingku berkata ia mudah menghapal wajah laki-laki. Aku tidak mau ketahuan dia."

Kali ini Sakura yang tertawa tergelak-gelak. "Tepat sekali!!"

Kemudian kedua orang itu tidak membuat suara apapun. Hanya kesunyian ruang kelas yang berdenging di telinga mereka, yang duduk saling bersandar di bahu satu sama lain.

Jadi itu sebabnya ia terus melihat kilauan jenaka pada mata Kakashi malam itu. Ini rupanya yang selama ini ia tertawakan dalam hati selama mengobrol denganku. Sakura membatin.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau memberitahu aku tentang jati dirimu?" Sakura menahan kikik gelinya. Kalimatnya barusan membuat Kakashi terkesan sebagai seorang _Kamen Rider_ atau sejenisnya yang telah mengungkapkan identitas sebenarnya.

"Kurasa…" Kakashi meletakkan tangannya yang besar dan hangat diatas kepala Sakura. "Karena aku tidak bisa—dan tidak mau—berhenti menggodamu." Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Sakura.

Gadis itu segera merah wajahnya. Dengan malu-malu ia menatap mata Kakashi yang berbeda warna, dan menarik main-main sedikit rambut keperakan yang mencuat menentang gravitasi di kepalanya.

'Ah, tentu saja. Pantas, walaupun tidak tahu pasti warnanya, rambut yang mencuat ke segala arah ini terasa begitu familier kemarin,'

"Aku sudah bilang aku suka kedua matamu? Mereka unik."

Kakashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura duduk merapat dengannya di atas meja. Menyukai kehangatan yang terpancar dari pria disampingnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sakura," Pria itu mendadak membelah kesunyian. "Kalau mau pergi ke tempat seperti itu lagi, lain kali harus denganku ya?"

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya, penasaran sekaligus senang.

"Yah, tujuanku mendatangimu kemarin bukan hanya sekedar untuk mengganggumu saja." Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Sekalian untuk mengusir serangga-serangga yang datang mendekat."

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapan Kakashi. "Sebagai seorang pendidik, semestinya kau melarangku yang belum cukup umur untuk mendatangi tempat seperti itu, tahu!"

"Ah, kesenangan bersamamu itu terlalu berharga untuk dihancurkan oleh hal sepele semacam usia." Ujar pria itu santai. Membuat Sakura semakin tergelak dengan kepribadian Kakashi yang saling tolak menolak antara menjaga profesionalitas pekerjaan dengan sikap yang seakan tidak peduli hukum.

"Dasar guru sesat!" Sakura menusuk pipi Kakashi dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kata siapa aku guru baik-baik? Kamu harus tau, aku sama sekali bukan seperti Otaku-sensei yang kamu bayangkan itu, maka bersiaplah." Kakashi menggeram main-main sambil menyeringai licik dan menjilat sudut bibirnya.

Menerkam Sakura yang tertawa-tawa dalam sebuah pelukan yang hangat.

* * *

**-owari-**

* * *

**Oke, saya akui cerita ini agak klise. Tapi saya rasa, tetap cukup layak dibaca (tapi itu menurut saya, sih..). Saya agak buru-buru mengepost cerita ini. Maklum, rebutan komputer sama kakak. Belum sempet saya proof-read, jadi sabar dulu kalau ada beberapa typo. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan mungkin akan saya perbaiki di beberapa bagian, serta menghilangkan typo-typo itu.**

**Oh iya, umm. saya sedikit kepikiran untuk menulis sebuah sequel (yang mungkin ada lemonnya? HUHAHAHA) because we all need more KakaSaku rite? riiiteeeeee ;) tapi saya agak ragu mengingat ini sudah menjelang Ulangan Umum. Err, tapi kalau memang teman-teman sekalian menginginkan sebuah sequel seperti saya, yahh. saya akan meluangkan waktu untuk menulisnya :D (alaa, ngaku aja kalo emang males belajar buat Ulum) huhaha.  
**

**Thanks for reading and please Review. =)**

* * *

**Things I don't own**

**If We Ever Meet Again: Lagu Timbaland feat. Katy Perry. Saya pilih ini sebagai judul karena ini lagu yang liriknya paling cocok dgn tema fic.**

**Tonbo: Japanese untuk 'Dragonfly'. Sebuah klub yang beneran ada di daerah Senayan, Jakarta.**

**Illusion, Psycho Princess, Domi-nation: beberapa _cocktail_ yang betulan dijual di Dragonfly Lounge & Bar.**

**'When I say Jump... dst.': Chorus lagu Jump by Flo Rida feat. Nelly Furtado. satu kesan dari saya untuk chorus ini: it really is a powerful spell.**

**

* * *

**

**02/05/2010**

**Until the next time we meet,**

**yuushigure**


End file.
